1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing and, more particularly, to the prevention of printing of counterfeit currency or other documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern technology has made it easy for most people to quickly and inexpensively make accurate color copies of documents. This copying can be achieved through the use of a color copier or by scanning the document and then printing it using a color printer. There are many legitimate uses for this copying technology, however a small percentage of people use color copying to make counterfeit currency or to counterfeit other documents.
One way to prevent counterfeiting is to use techniques such as are taught by Sato, xe2x80x9cColor image input apparatus having color image identifying functionxe2x80x9d, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,496, issued, Jun. 10, 1997. Sato describes a line sensor and image input section that input a color image in a reading area containing an original, an original extracting section that extracts an area of the original from the input image, a normalization section that normalizes an image of the extracted original area to an image of preset size, an image averaging section that converts the normalized image into an averaged image, and a brightness-hue-chroma converting section that converts the averaged image in Vcd images used as color perception amounts of a human being. A pattern matching section collates the Vcd image with dictionary data in a dictionary data storing section to determine whether or not the original is a specified type of original such as a bill, and an image output controlling section then determines whether or not image data output from the color image input section is to be output to the exterior based on the result of the identification.
Thus typical techniques such as searching for a particular pattern or color distribution can be used to detect and stop the copying of a counterfeit document. However, these techniques can be computationally intense and therefore place an undesirable delay on the copying of every document. This delay is particularly undesirable when one realizes that the majority of documents copied are made, not by counterfeiters, but by law-abiding citizens who are copying documents for legitimate purposes.
Thus, it can be seen that current counterfeiting detection and deterrence techniques impose processing delays upon color copying devices, and hinder the use of these devices in many applications.
Therefore, there is an unresolved need for a counterfeiting detection and deterrence technique that permits one to make color copies without imposing processing delays upon color copying devices.
A method and apparatus is described for detection and deterrence of counterfeiting that permits one to make legitimate color copies without introducing visual artifacts or experiencing substantial processing delays. The scheme detects a characteristic color of frequently counterfeited documents and alters the characteristic color in the copies.
Images are typically captured in one color space (such as RGB) and printed out in another color space (such as CMYK). The scheme exploits the fact that conversion between color spaces is frequently accomplished using a color Look-Up Table (LUT). For example, the back of U.S. notes are a characteristic xe2x80x9cbanknotexe2x80x9d green. When rendering a page, a counter is increased each time an RGB triplet is converted to a part of the LUT that corresponds to xe2x80x9cbanknote greenxe2x80x9d. Because it represents no computational burden to alter the values in the LUT, we can efficiently modulate slightly the value of the green in a way that depends on the value of the counter. For example, at first even banknote green is rendered correctly. However, as the page uses more and more of the ink, a modulation function causes conversion to a darker value than the actual green requested. After using a significant portion of the ink required to render a banknote, the modulation function can switch again, and cause a lighter than requested green to be returned. The net effect of using this modulation function is that distinct bands will appear when an image of a banknote is printed. These visible marks appear on the page independently of the orientation of the note.
If we consider a general image with a lot of green, we find that there is no visible difference between versions of the image rendered with and without the modulation scheme. The reason for this is that although many pixels of the general image may meet the criterion of being classified as xe2x80x9cbanknote greenxe2x80x9d in the LUT, they are dispersed and a minor increase or decrease in the value is not as noticeable as when a large amount of that ink is used in close proximity, as is the case on the back of a banknote.
Our invention has negligible impact on the time to render a page and negligible effect on general images and documents, while generating visible artifacts on banknote images. The scheme can be deployed in a printer driver with no hardware changes and the modulation function can be fine-tuned such that the area of the LUT that is classified as suspicious can be adjusted to arrive at a compromise that allows reasonable detection, while giving minimal effect on legitimate users. Furthermore, this method can detect the existing currency in circulation with no redesign or reissue of currency required. Moreover, so long as the characteristic color does not change, no alteration is required for a new series of notes.